He's still here
by True Love Always Brucas
Summary: It’s been a year since he died. Today I walked a little bit slower, hoping that maybe I would see him." A one shot in Brooke's POV.


Ok guys so I was sitting in my room and this story popped into my head, I wasn't going to write it but it would not quick bugging me, so I just finally typed it up.

It's a oneshot in Brooke's Pov. I love her she is my fav. character and I love POV'S, so I thought why not combine the two, best of both worlds.

As always I don't own anything, except the ideas in my head:)  
I wish I owned James Lafferty though b/c he is a total fox:)

Enough of my rambling on with He's still here with me! Enjoy and please review I just love them!  
_The italics are Brooke's memories_

* * *

It's been a year since he died. Today I walked a little bit slower, hoping that maybe I would see him. My feet led the way leading back to our old house, the one

that he worked so hard to build, our dream home. I closed my eyes and imagined that I would open that door like I had done thousands of times before and he

would be right there ready to greet me with open arms. But as soon as I opened my eyes the imagination was gone, and all I could see was the for sale sign in the

front yard and the red door that always made me think of him, taking me back to a distant place a place that I only had in my memories.

"_What will you miss most about me." Brooke asked. She was leaving for California soon, and she was already missing Tree Hill, walking down the streets just made her think about all the things she would miss, the beach, all the cute little houses, her friends, Peyton, Lucas. Lucas, they had finally become friends again and she was leaving, she wanted so badly to just make everything disappear if for only a moment, until all that was left were her and Lucas, and the gentle beating of their hearts. Brooke snapped out of her thoughts as they approached Lucas' door, "I'll miss the girl behind the red door." he replied, causing Brooke to tilt her head and smile. God that smile, how he loved that smile, he knew he could not let her leave, especially when he had not told her how he felt. He opened the door, stepping to the side, and she walked in. Her breathe hitched in her throat as she saw the sight before her. "What is all this?" she asked obviously still confused as to why all her stuff was in his room. "My mom called your parents and they said that you could stay with her in my old room. They didn't want to Brooke, but my mom can be pretty convincing." he said arms crossed across his chest. "So are you going to say?" he questioned, the smile on his lips silently telling Brooke that he wanted her answer to be yes. "Yes of course." she announced, as tears ran down her cheeks. She ran into his awaiting arms. "Thank you." she said, still not believing how incredible this boy was, that he would do all this for her. "I wasn't ready to lose you." He whispered in her ear. "I wasn't ready to be lost." she replied, as they held onto each other tightly, her arms around his neck and his hands wrapped securely around her waist, both lost in the moment, savoring how it felt to be in each other's arms._

I wrap my arms tightly around me, pretending that it was his strong arms that were holding me. I wish he knew how much I missed him, how everyday I wake up in

the morning hoping that it was all a bad dream, how I turn over hoping to see his face, but all I'm met with is the pulled up covers. I remember how I used to yell at

him for hogging all the covers. I'd give anything to have him be there to take the covers again, I wouldn't mind being cold, because his arms would be there to keep

me warm. I tug my coat closer to my body, as I do I see a couple holding hands, suddenly feeling even more cold and alone. I remember when we were young and i

in love, holding hands as we walked along the boardwalk that I'm venturing down now. I still feel him every time the wind blows or the sun beats down on my face,

I know it's his way of telling me that he is still with me, showering me with his love. Sometimes I swear I see him. I know it sounds crazy, but some days I see

blonde hair and I just know it's him, but then they turn around and I realize that it's not. I can't explain how he changed my life. He's made me a better person, a

better version of myself. The moment his blue eyes met with my hazel ones I knew that my world had been changed. My feet stop at my destination, and I slowly

open the iron gate. As I walk past all the graveyards, I wonder why God took him so soon, why God took him from me, from all of us. He was meant for so much

more. He was supposed to have done so much more. He deserved the world and I wished so desperately that I could give it to him. He was supposed to be a

brother, a husband, a father. I can see him on the front porch reading to his children trying to teach them the joy and wonder that came from books. If only life was

a book and I could tear out all the pages and start all over, the ones that took him away from us, I could rewrite the ending so that he would end up having a

happily ever after, instead of being buried in this grave because some drunk driver wasn't paying attention to the road, and did not see the stop sign. God, even if I

couldn't be with him, I would still bring him back, just knowing that he was alive and happy would be worth it, knowing that he was alive would be worth it. I reach

his grave and gently rub my hand over the stone slab. Tracing the words 'In loving memory of Lucas Scott. Beloved husband, brother, and son. You will live in our

hearts for all eternity.' A tear falls down my face as I sit on the ground in front of his grave. "Hey baby, I brought your favorite flowers, Lilies." I place them in front

of his grave. I knew that If he were here he would say that those were my favorite flowers, and that he would feel the whole house with them if it would make me

feel better. I smile at the thought. "I miss you Lucas, so much." I try to be strong when I come to see him, but with him I've never been able to hold in my emotions.

I switch the subject, hoping that it will distract me from the ache in my heart that I feel everyday from not having him here beside me. "Haley had her baby

yesterday. I thought you would want to know that you are an uncle, to a beautiful baby boy. She named him James Lucas Scott after you, she asked me if I'd be

okay with that and I told her that nothing would make me happier. I know how thrilled you would be, I can just see that beautiful smile of yours, the one that

always sends shivers up my spine. He's really amazing Luke, he is beautiful just like Haley, I see him in you already. I just know that he will be a bookworm like

you." I said I couldn't help but chuckle at thinking about the look that Lucas would give me, the teasing glare as if saying 'ha ha very funny'. The tears start coming

again and I close my eyes, trying to blink them away. "I promise Lucas, I will tell him about you everyday, I will read him your favorite books, and I will tell him what

an amazing man you are. When he falls in love, I will tell him how you first confessed your love for me in the pouring rain. And when he proposes to her, I will tell

him how you popped the question to me on the beach as we watched the sun rise together. And when he is older, I will bring him here so that he can meet you,

and we will bring you flowers, and we will talk to you until it gets dark, and" I ramble on, my words coming in sobs as more tears fall down my already wet cheeks.

"Lucas, baby, please just give me a sign. Give me a sign to let me know that you can hear me, that you are still with me." My hands rest on either side of his grave,

my cheek resting on the cold stone. I feel a cool breeze and look up to see a solitary leaf fall from the oak tree, and land on top of my husband's grave. I smile

through my tears. "I love you Lucas, thank you." I close my eyes and rest my head back on his grave feeling the wind still brushing against my cheek, knowing that

he was still there showering his love on me.


End file.
